A Dragons Spirit
by RedHawkdude
Summary: Another Modern but dragons disappeared generations ago, shortly after they disappeared DSE (Dragon Spirit Essence) Appeared. Now for the first time one person didn't get theirs before they turned 16, what will happen, will they get one? or will it stay hidden. Find out more in the story. I DON'T OWN HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

**Henry (Hiccup) Horrendous Haddock the 3** **RD** **Unknown DSE:** Hiccup is well Hiccup, knows how to use multiple defense things like karate, has the largest and best knowledge of DSE world wide, Has no DSE till later Chapters, well that's not completely true, Hiccup had gotten his DSE at the age of 2, but he never learned about it, and his DSE is always on though in very minor ways.

 **Fisher (Fishlegs) Ingerman Gronkle DSE:** The second best in DSE knowledge, short of only hiccup, and yes that is world wide knowledge.

 **Astrid Hofferson Deadly Nadder DSE:** The best in all classes so to speak, she is the school president and leader of track and field.

 **Skylar (Snotlout) Jorgenson Monstrous Nightmare DSE:** Typical Snotlout with his large ego and not much else

 **Tobias (Tuffnut) Thorston Zippleback Spark Head DSE:** You know who he is but do you know the trouble they get into?

 **Rachel (Ruffnut) Thorston Zippleback Gas Head DSE:** You know who she is but do you know the trouble they get into?

 **Mr. Jones (Ron Jones) Whispering Death DSE:** Teaches a math class

 **Gobber Belch Hobblegrunt DSE:** Teacher at the Berk High school, He teaches the DCE course.

 **Dagur De Ranged Skrill DSE:** Leader of the group called the Berserkers, the berserkers are 2nd largest street gang in berk. They are also the meanest.

 **Einar Thunderdrum DSE:** Dagur's second in command of the berserker gang.

 **Fiske change wing DSE:** Fiske is one of the many lakies that follow dagur around for 'his' protection.

 **Knute Shockjaw DSE:** A random man from dagurs gang.

 **Vali Timberjack DSE:** Dagurs entertainer for when he wants to watch people scream.

* * *

 **DSE's and Rarity**

 **Common**

Deadly Nadder

monstrous Nightmare

Hobblegrunt

Scauldron

Thunderdrum

Timber jack

Changewing

Hideous Zippleback (Only occurs in twins)

Rumblehorn

Gronkle

Whispering death

Hotburple

* * *

 **Uncommon**

Seashocker

Shockjaw

Sand Wraith

Tide Glider

Scuttle Claw

Raincutter

* * *

 **Rare**

Boneknapper

Flightmare

Stormcutter

Typoomerang

Snow wraith

* * *

 **Mythic** **Rare**

Screaming Death

Woolly Howl

Skrill

* * *

 **Legendary** **Rare**

Night Fury

Bewilderbeast


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragons Spirit**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

Alright ladies and gents I decided to try a different take on the modern idea. So yeah I hope you enjoy and let's see how this rolls out.

 **Chapter 1: Classes**

Today marks the start of every one's favorite class, Dragon training, I hate that class. The class is to teach all the students how to use there DSE or Dragon Spirit Essence, well I don't have one.

I am Henry 'Hiccup' Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, I know Great name but other people have worse, Trust me. I am the only person since the first DSE who didn't get one by the time of their 16th birthday. All the other student in the school got theirs on their 14th or 15th birthday, not me nope I still don't have it and I turned 16 the day school started.

Guess what the teachers made us do on the first day during introductions, that's right they made us say our DSE and of course I don't have one. So here we are 2 weeks into the first semester, or should I say living hell.

I walk in through I front doors of the school and take the shortest route to my locker, somehow I managed to make it to my locker without tripping on air or being tripped, guess I am going to be late for class today then, because I bet that snotlout is right behind me. If he is doing what he always does that is. I open my locker and toss in any of the books I don't need for the first 2 periods of the day and I make sure I have my sketch book.

Just as I am about to close the door to my looker a large beefy hand slams it for me. I quickly lock my locker before I turn around to face my cousin Skylar 'Snotlout' Jorgensen. Well i guess he is following the damned routine of wake up, go to school, trip hiccup or smash his face in, then go to class.

"What do you want Snotlout" I say while I look back down to my feet and get ready to sprint to class

"Oh nothing cousin I just wanted to say hello" Skylar 'Snotlout' says while shifting his weight slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed but after being bullied you start to see the shifts and what they mean, he is going to trip me as soon as I go to sprint to class, well I better not disappoint him then.

"Right, well good morning Skylar" I say as I then turn to run. I watch as he slowly slides his foot out so that it will be directly in the path of my left foot.

I start to run and I hear him speak

"Woah not so fast cousin you might fall" Just after Snotlout says that my foot connects with his and down I go face first onto the floor, much to the amusement of everyone around me. I slowly get back up and feign a sprained ankle even though my left leg is a metal prosthetic with a rubber skin like coating, I will tell you more on that later, so I fake limp to class hoping I can make it on time.

 **Astrid's POV**

I walk in through the front doors to see Snotlout slam Hiccups locker shut, I walk over to see what Snotlout is doing this time.

"What do you want Snotlout" I hear Hiccup say as he turns to face Snotlout, Hiccup then glances around taking in his surroundings. I think he is looking for a spot to run but the students start to crowd around looking for a fight.

"oh nothing cousin I just wanted to say Hello" As Snotlout says this he leans a bit more on his right foot while placing his hand on the locker, I decide to get a better view and see what's going to happen since I have to go this way for class anyways

"Right, well good morning Skylar" Hiccup says then he leans forwards and just about starts to run when Snotlout trips him and says

"Woah no so fast cousin you might fall" and fall he does, Hiccup face plants on the floor then slowly pulls himself up and 'Gingerly' takes his weight of his left foot even though I can tell it is fine because he is bad a faking things but the rest of the student body didn't notice at all.

I watch as he 'limps' away then I start off after him since we have the same first period class, I don't even make it 10 steps when I feel a beefy arm fall onto my shoulder.

"Hey Babe where are you going. You should be with me not all by yourself" Snotlout says. You can almost see the stench radiating from his breath as he speaks it stinks so much.

"Don't you ever call me BABE again" I say to him as I twist his arm and drop him on the floor.

"OWW… what was that for Babe" Snotlout continues as if he didn't hear me

I just turn and walk away from him and continue to my class.

 **HICCUP'S POV**

I sit down in my chair and pull out my sketchbook as I wait for class to start. I think about what is going to be happening today while I let my hand flow over the page. After what seems like 5 minutes or so I look down and look at my sketch, today i drew my tamaskan dog (he looks like a large wolf pitch black of course) My 'dog' stands about 6'8 when on his hind legs. Sadly he lost his back left leg when he got hit by a car, you should have seen the car though, it looks like it hit a moose not a dog.

I look up from my drawing and watch Astrid walk in, I look down just as she turns her head my way. I glance up shortly after I look down and watch as Astrid sits down a few seats in front of and off to the side. she turns her head and glances in my direction well I quickly point my head towards the board.

I hear Ruffnut 'Rachel' talk to Astrid

"Ew…. I think that Useless was looking at you" I hear her say. I wish people knew how much it hurt when they talked about me like that, it felt like another knife had been driven into my heart.

Luckily before Astrid can reply the bell rings and in walks our teacher, he stands at the front of the class then starts to write a quick note on the board.

"Today everyone starts DSE training, so during the next few classes we will be going over the safety rules" Mr. Jones said before sitting down behind his desk.

"We will be watching the intro movie about the History of DSE and dragons so pay attention" he states as he starts the projector and the movie.

 **A/N**

I know that this is a short chapter but this is to see what people think about it, so if you enjoy please leave a favorite or a follow to let me know, if I get 5 I will happily continue this story.

Thank you for reading and you people are amazing, NEVER LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENT.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dragons Spirit

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

A/N

Updated May 27 2016

Welcome Back Ladies and Gents to the second installment of A Dragons Spirit. In this chapter we learn about the past and how DSE came to be, I hope that this gives a decent explanation

ALL NEW CHAPTERS BY ME WILL BE OVER 2000 WORDS MINIMUM

REVIEWS ARE AT BOTTOM

Chapter 2: The past in a short film

 _Previously on A Dragons Spirit_

 _"We will be watching the intro movie about the History of DSE and Dragons So Pay Attention" Mr. Jones states as he starts the projector and the movie._

 _Present Time_

The rest of the students in the class start to calm down a bit as the movie starts to play.

THE view drifts between stone stacks with fires lite in them and up over a bay to view a small Viking village

Voice Over (V/O)

"This is Berk, the birth place of DSE and the end of the dragon war." The character states.

The View changes to a funny animation of Vikings rowing a ship and then jumping out on shore to see dragons in the shrubs around them

"About 1200 years ago the first dragons were spotted by the Vikings scouting ships, they were sent into the northern territories to find new spots to live, when they landed on what is now called Berk they were meet by the locals, dragons who didn't think it was right for the Vikings to be able to just walk on their land like they own it."

The next scene shows the animated dragons burning the ships and any builds that the Vikings made

V/O Cont'd

"The dragons chased the first batch of Vikings off, but you know Vikings, they have stubbornness issues, so the Vikings came back with 10 ships and over 200 men and women."

The screen displayed the 10 animated boats rowing to shore and the Vikings setting up homes and other things they need to live on the new island

"shortly after that point the queen in Helheim's gate turned vicious and started forcing the dragons to raid the Vikings for her food, after a 300-year war one small Viking killed the queen on the back of a night fury, the only night fury in existence that we know of."

ON screen it shows the dragons raiding and "hiccup" shooting down the night fury it then jumps to him and the teens killing the queen and the dragons living in the villages

"After the queen was killed the 300 years of peace came to be, Vikings lived alongside Dragons and Dragons alongside Vikings, then one day the Dragons just up and disappeared overnight"

Shows dragons flying away and then it jumps to Vikings searching everywhere for them, and it shows one set of Viking twins running around a rock and hitting each other then immediately doing the same thing on the other side

"50 years after the disappearing of the Dragons the first DSE's started showing up in that Generation. Since that day 550 years ago every person has had their DSE ignite by the time they are 16, the first DSE to ignite was a Deadly Nadder."

A Viking is walking along when he shots a spine out of his hand and a shadow of a Deadly Nadder Appears above him

"There are several different types of DSE Spirits, the most common ones you will see include (As each is labeled a photo of their symbol and dragon are displayed): Deadly Nadder, monstrous Nightmare, Hobblegrunt, Scauldron, Thuderdrum, Timber jack, Changewing, Hideous Zippleback (Only occurs in twins), Rumblehorn, Gronkle, Whispering death, and finally a Hotburple. Those are the most common DSE's.

"There are some that are called uncommon, there is only a few in that list and they include: Seashocker, Shockjaw, Sand Wraith, Tide Glider, Scuttle Claw, and finally the Raincutter. These Dragons make up the uncommon class."

"Then we will move onto the Rare class, theses dragons only show up as a 10 -15 out of a 100,000 people, the dragons they include are: Boneknapper, Flightmare, Stormcutter, Typoomerang, and finally the Snow wraith. People who have these dragons tend to have strong personalities."

"The second last class of DSE's is the Mythic Rare class, these Spirits only appear in about 1 in every 100 billion DSE activations and have never ever activated at the same time. There is very few that we know of and they are: Screaming Death, Woolly Howl, and finally Skrill. The people who have these Spirits are always paired with someone who will lead."

"Then there is the Legendary Rare Class, these 2 Dragons have never been seen as a DSE. The person who gets one of these DSE's will more than likely be the only ones to have multiple DSE powers . The 2 Spirits are the Night Fury and the Bewilderbeast. "It is theorized that only those worthy enough will be granted one of these spirits."

The film ends on that note and the teacher tells us to head on over to the next class activity.

(Time skip towards end of day when DSE class is starting)

Hiccups POV

" _Today was interesting to say the least_ " I think to myself as we walk into the classroom, the class room looks like a roman colosseum, it has high stone walls (about 20 feet to be exact) and then it has a special dome on top, curtesy of myself, the dome is actually an energy field that disrupts all DSE abilities and blunt weapons. The dome is built and projected buy a metal frame that covers the whole arena. There is several doors at the base of the wall that lead into unknown chambers. The door that we came is a heavy metal with force fields filling in the gaps.

I listen to the other students as I follow them in.

"No Turning back" Astrid States to no one

The other students spend a few minutes looking at the ring and dome like it is an actual Roman Colosseum.

"I hope I get some serious burns" Tuffnut jokes

"I am hoping for some scars, like on my shoulder or lower back" Ruffnut states like it is an everyday thing

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid says dryly

"Yeah no Kidding Right. Pain Love it" I joke with the rest of the class.

They all turn to me and glare at me.

"Oh great Who let Him in" Tuffnut says.

Gobber who is teaching this class interrupts before the rest of the students can make any comments.

"Alright Let's get started" Gobber yells out

"Hiccup Please set up the ring for sparing Practice" Gobber then says to me.

I walk over to the control box that I built and select the sparing set up, then I walk back over to Gobber while the walls set up via solid holograms.

"What are you guys looking at? Grab a partner and get ready" Gobber says.

Astrid pairs up with Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut jump and bash each other's chest to signify that they are partners. Fishlegs just stands there awkwardly looking at me and Gobber.

"What will I be doing Gobber?" I ask him.

He points to Fishlegs "you will be Fishers partner" Gobber states then walks to the center where there is a floating platform so he can see all of us practice

I walk over to Fisher as Gobber puts on his head set that allows him to talk and have his voice projected over the arena

"Alright guys we are going to do some sparing WITHOUT using DSE" Gobber says

"Now line up with your partner and start" Gobber then watches Snotlout and Tuffnut to see what they are doing.

"Alright Fishlegs how do you want to do this?" I ask Fisher

"Uh honestly I am not sure what we do" He says while glancing at our other classmates.

"Oh... well then follow my lead will you" I say to him as I get into the stance that I was taught during my time in karate. Oh yeah I forgot to say that I took karate for self-defense but I never use it unless I really need to because I want people to like me for me.

Fisher looks at me then realizes my pose from one of the books he has read.

"Oh... You took karate?" he says with surprise

"Yes and I also took several other courses as well" I say to Fishlegs

"Which ones" Fishlegs says as he jumps up and down really excited

"the ones I know, including Karate of course are Jeet Kune do, keysi Fighting Method, and finally the Krav Maga." I say while counting on my fingers.

"You did all of that!" Fishlegs says while staring at me with an open mouth.

"Yes, what do you think I did outside of school" I Tell him

"Fisher and Hiccup get down to work please" Gobber says over the sound system.

"Right away SIR" I holler at Gobber.

"You Heard the man Fisher lets spar" I tell Fishlegs

Fisher then stands with his left foot forward and right foot back about a foot, he then raises his hands like the bottom half of an x in front of his chest/neck. I copy him but I leave my hands a little laxer, leaving them to sit just in front of my chest.

"well who will go first" I say quietly to fisher hoping that he will since I am better at using their momentum against them.

Fisher responds by attempting a quick left hand fake followed by a hard right hand jab, I bat his left hand up with my left hand then while he is extending his right hand to jab me I swing my left hand into it then I step forward and spin so my back is to him while I elbow him lightly in the chest with my right elbow.

"that's one for me Fishlegs" I tell him as I spin back into my defense position in front of him.

I again wait for him to go first; he falls for my trap again though this time he tries something different. Fishlegs steps forwards and using his mass to his advantage kicks towards me with his left foot (which would be his back foot after he stepped forward). I step back and catch his foot while it is fully extended then I shove it up and back as hard as can, due to the mass difference between us I only drop him on his back instead of making him do a backflip.

Then while he is on his back on the mat I step forward and do an elbow drop (jumping up and landing on your elbow in their stomach), instead of jumping I just drop to my knee and tap him with my elbow so I don't hurt him.

Then as I getting back up I hear Gobber over the speaker system.

"Alright, that's enough sparing for now, we will continue sparing next class, now we are moving on to DSE basic abilities" Gobber says over the speaker before waving me over to the wall control again.

I return the arena back to normal before I set it up with the targets for DSE blast practice. Once the arena is set up again Gobber speaks up again, he has moved done to be on the same level as us.

"So first things first, there are a few ways to use your DSE abilities, now most people know what their spirit is as of now, so the first way to use it is to do as follows." Gobber says before turning towards the targets and raising his good hand.

"stoker class, Hobblegrunt, Fireball Shot" Gobber says, After he finishes speaking a ball of fire flies out of his hand and hits the target denigrating it.

The target then reappears view the hard light hologram. Once it appears Gobber continues his explanation.

"The second way to use it is to just say what you are using, like" Gobber turns to the target and raises his hand.

"Fireball Shot" Gobber states, once he says shot a fireball flies out of his hand and hits another target in the ring.

"The third way Which takes a lot of training, it uses you just thinking you want it and away it goes" Gobber says and swings his hand up, as his hand pass about the middle of its swing the fireball shots out for the third and again hits a target dead center.

"Alright now one at a time I will ask one of you to come up to try it" Gobber says before waving to me

"Hiccup I want you to set up the viewing area so that no one gets hurt" Gobber says to me.

"Yes Sir" I tell him as I pull out my phone and input the commands, Yes I did build an app for my phone to control the Arena though I try not to use it.

"Everyone Please step behind the viewing shield" I tell them, they just glare at me and don't move

"Why would we do that useless" Snotlout says to me.

I don't respond because I know Gobber will speak up in 2 seconds.

"Because SKYLAR Hiccup here is your superior in training, he knows more about DSE than any other person in the ring, Me included so SHUT UP and listen to him" Gobber practically yells at Snotlout and the gang.

They all look at me and Fishlegs decides to timidly speak up.

"Uh Gobber I pretty sure that Hiccup doesn't know more then everyone here" Fishlegs says quietly

"Oh I know he does Fisher" Gobber says before glaring at him then continuing speaking.

"Hiccup please give them an idea of what you know" Gobber says while turning to look at me.

"No Gobber I will not be doing that" I tell him before walking into the viewing area ending this conversation.

The rest of the teens walk in then Gobber tells Snotlout to step up and try. Snotlout walks up to beside Gobber and raises his hand.

"Stoker Class, Monstrous Nightmare, Fire Burst" Snotlout yells as a long liquid burst of fire sprays out of his hand and coats all the targets effectively finishing his training for today.

"Good Job Skylar" Gobber says before motioning him back to the viewing area.

(when a person uses one of their abilities for the first time they get a class symbol, it tends to be on their shoulders or hands)

Tuff and Ruff walk out to Gobber and use their combined abilities to decimate the targets.

Ruffnut uses the Gas ability to cover the targets then Tuffnut comes in a sparks the gas, destroying the targets. Apparently they don't know that they can both uses each ability.

Once ruff and tuff come back in I decide to tell them something, well maybe show them something.

"Tuffnut please come with me" I tell him as I walk back out to where Gobber is, Tuffnut comes out but with a very questioning look on his face.

"Tuffnut I am going to teach you how to gas and spark a target by yourself" I tell him

"Hold on Hiccup that's not possible, I have to have my Sister spray the Gas. Everyone knows that" He say now laughing at me.

"See but that is where you are wrong, even scientist didn't know this for a long time" I tell Him

"Now raise your Right hand and say 'Tracker Class, Hideous Zippleback, Gas' then say what you normally say and see what happens" I now step behind him and power a personal shield around me

"Tracker Class, Hideous Zippleback, Gas" once Tuffnut finishes that a bunch of the green gas sprays out of his right hand palm and covers the targets then he continues

"Tracker Class, Hideous Zippleback, Spark" then spark is generated from his left hand which he has raised towards the gas, the spark drifts in the air a bit before igniting the gas which he made.

"Woah THAT WAS Awesome." Tuffnut yells

"Alright good now Ruffnut please try using your Brothers ability" I ask Ruffnut as I walk back into the viewing area.

Ruffnut steps out and says "Tracker Class, Hideous Zippleback, Spark" the spark drifts a few short feet from her hand then dies out.

"How did you know that they could do that" Fishlegs Asks While jumping up and down in excitement.

"Honestly I just knew; I don't know how or why but I did" I tell Fishlegs then I turn to Astrid.

"You're up" I tell Astrid before walking to the far corner of the viewing area and lean against the wall.

Gobber walks over to Astrid

"You know what you need to do right?" He asks her politely

"Yes Gobber now Stand back" She tells him before turning to the target and speaking while raising her left hand

"Tracker Class, Deadly Nadder, Spin Shot" A spin flies from her hand and hits the target dead center, Quite literally.

"Good Job Astrid" Gobber says then pats her on the back while giving her a slight push towards the viewing area

Once Astrid is in the viewing Area Fishlegs walks out to Gobber, Fishlegs looks likes his legs have become jelly with how much they are wiggling.

"Calm down Fisher" Gobber says before continuing to calm him

"All you have to do is hit one target then we are done for the day" Gobber says before stepping back.

"Boulder Class, Gronkle, Lava shot" Fishlegs yells the closes his eyes and swings his arm at the targets direction and actually hits one.

"Good job Fisher" Gobber says before turning to me.

"Hiccup please put it back to normal" Gobber says.

"Will do" I tell him before pulling out my phone and turning off the target practice setting.

Just as I finish doing that I turn and start walking towards the exit without looking up (very important) I get about 10 feet from the door when I hear the impact of a DSE blast on the door. I look up at the door and see the door bend a bit under the pressure of the blast. (The metal bends, also the force fields are only projected on the inside of the metal door)

Then just as the blast is clearing a second one hits the door, and this time the door doesn't hold. The door flies forward and I only have enough time to flop backwards before it skims over my head, nearly killing me. I am dimly Aware of the students behind me shouting in surprise as it lands in front of them. I slid to me feet (A/N you know how dancers lay down on their back and slide up with out there hands? Well that is what he did) Just as I Stand up a figure comes out of the dust from the explosion.

A/N

Reviews

BeastX: Oh I will definitely continue, because I liked the idea of this after reading a short one that someone else didn't finish.

Teens Names if you didn't get them.(and their DSE)

Ruffnut: Rachel (Zippleback, Paired Gas Head)

Tuffnut: Tobias (Zippleback, Paired Spark Head)

Snotlout: Skylar (Monstrous Nightmare)

Astrid: Astrid (Deadly Nadder

Fishlegs: Fisher (Gronkle)

Hiccup: Henry (Unknown Right Now)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dragons Spirit**

By: Red Hawkdude

 **FORGOT TO SAY IN PREVIOUS 2 CHAPTERS, THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF MIDSULLY's DRAGON SPIRIT**

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

I am Extremely sorry for the long wait Ladies and Gents but I am back with chapter 3 finally so without further ado let's find out who the hell busted down that door.

 **Reviews at The Bottom**

 **I NEED HELP, MORE INFO AT BOTTOM!**

 **Chapter 3: faulty ignition**

 _ **Previously on A Dragons Spirit**_

 _Just as I finish doing that I turn and start walking towards the exit without looking up (very important) I get about 10 feet from the door when I hear the impact of a DSE blast on the door. I look up at the door and see the door bend a bit under the pressure of the blast. (The metal bends, also the force fields are only projected on the inside of the metal door)_

 _Then just as the blast is clearing a second one hits the door, and this time the door doesn't hold. The door flies forward and I only have enough time to flop backwards before it skims over my head, nearly killing me. I am dimly Aware of the students behind me shouting in surprise as it lands in front of them. I slid to me feet (_ _ **A/N**_ _you know how dancers lay down on their back and slide up with out there hands? Well that is what he did) Just as I Stand up a figure comes out of the dust from the explosion._

 **Present Time**

( **A/N** A side effect of Hiccups DSE is that he can use any DSE if he touches the person who uses it or gets hit by it, and that means he can use any ability that they could)

 **Hiccup POV**

I look up and watch as 5 figures walk out of the smoke. After watching the news last night I know each one by name, The first one I see is Dagur, he is the leader of the Berserker gang, he also seems to have brought along his second in command Einar, as well as his 3 Body guards as he called them, Fiske, Knute and Vali. I am not sure what each one has as a DSE but I do know that Dagur has a Skrill DSE.

"Hello Class, My name is Dagur as most of you probably know, beside me I have my second in command Einar, between the 2 of us we decided to pay you a visit in class" Dagur says then turns towards where I am standing.

"You see I know someone here, a certain peg legged boy" Dagur says then points at me.

"Dagur I told you to never FUCKING call me that again" I yell at him before turning to walk out.

"I also heard that you guys" He points towards Snotlout and a few other students" enjoy giving him a hard time" Dagur says then laughs maniacally before continuing.

"I decided to give you an extra credit course, Anyone who can still stand after 5 min against my team gets to keep their left foot" Dagur then motions for them to step forward.

"They will only be using the basic DSE blasts and abilities, not that it will help you much" Dagur says.

Gobber Ignites his DSE and charge Dagur, the Teen ignites his own and back hands the blast that Gobber sends his way, Dagur then charges forward and does a close range DSE blast to Gobber's chest and throws him against the wall where his prosthetic breaks against the impact.

This pulled the other teens out of their shock and they charged towards the other members of the berserker gang while they ignited their own DSE. It was barely even 1 minute before all but 3 of the teens were badly injured or knocked out. Excluding the Twins who were over helping Gobber get back up.

 **Astrid POV**

I watch as heather was almost overpowering the Changewing with her Razorwhip DSE. She almost has him but one of the other goons, Knute I think his name was, hits her with a blast that puts her down for the count. Once she hits the ground, it is enough to bring me out of my shock of this lesson and learning that Hiccup doesn't have a leg. I ignite my DSE before I charge at Dagur and throw an DSE blast at Dagur.

Said teen just ignites his DSE and absorbs the blast before firing one at me. I get flung back about 10 feet from the blast, I land on my left leg twisting my ankle, I can't get up because it hurts too much.

"you have guts coming after me" Dagur says before his spirit flairs up to full strength.

"I am going to enjoy watching you burn" he Chuckles before firing a blast towards me.

I close my eyes accepting my fate, I could hear my friends shouting my name, then I hear them all gasp at something. I open my eyes and see… "Hiccup?!#" I mumble in surprise. Hiccup stepped between me and the blast which is still coming… Oh shit.

"Hiccup! What the Hell are you Doing? Get out of the way! There is no point in us both dying" I yell at him but he just stood there, defiant right to the end.

Just before the blast would hit him he raised both of his arms in an X in front of him, the blast hit him with its full force, A blast of that strength would normally kill a person with or without a DSE or seriously injure them, yet Hiccup stood there with his shirt sleeves burnt and the bottom of his pant legs gone, you could also see now that his left leg was solid metal since the rubber coating melted in the heat of the blast. His right leg didn't fair so well so it was a miracle that he was even standing up, his Right leg looked like it was roasted with a torch, it was black like burnt meat and pieces of it were falling off.

( **A/N** when you block using a DSE it creates a bit of a shield, with the amount of time hiccup had, he didn't get the DSE shield up soon enough)

Every single member of the room had their eyes on Hiccup, the one they called useless since he looked weak and didn't have a dragon spirit, but here he was doing more than they could right now, I mean he DID just block a full powered BLAST from a SKRILL!

He turned around and started to reach out to me before pulling his arms back and trying to hide his arms, I looked at them and noticed a bunch of different cuts up and down his wrists.

"Are you alright Astrid?" He asks me.

All I can do is nod because I still can't get much air in my lungs, just then I hear Dagur laughing like the manic he is. Hiccup turned to face Dagur, as he was turning I saw a look I have never seen on Hiccups face before, normally I see things like pain, hurt, and sadness. But right now I saw determination and some anger mixed in, possibly a deadly combination.

"You Blocked a DSE blast, ho I knew you had a DSE brother" Dagur says jumping around in Glee.

"how is that possible" Snotlout whispers to Fishlegs.

"I honestly don't know, hiccup up till this point has admitted to not having a DSE, so he shouldn't be able to, that is a DSE only move" Fishlegs whispers back.

Hiccup stood up straight and ignited his DSE, usually when people ignite their DSE for the first time it looks like they are standing in a bonfire with the way the spirit energy flows around them, Hiccups spirit energy blasted out from him creating a small shock wave of wind, then it shot upwards in a column of energy swirling around him.

Everyone in the arena including Dagur stared wide eyed at the amount of spirit energy that was coming from Hiccup, you could feel the air pulsing with energy, all coming from him.

'whatever spirit he has must be exceedingly powerful, or somehow built up over the three years' I thought to myself 'I suspect it is the second one'

I looked down at Hiccup's only leg and noticed that it was almost completely healed, I don't know how it healed that fast because normally it takes a few days for a wound like that to heal.

"Fishlegs how did his leg heal so quick, what DSE would allow that?" I ask Fishlegs in a normal voice.

"I don't know of any that has that good of healing, the best is a Scauldron for healing, but they don't have this much spirit energy" Fishlegs responds before Gasping in surprise, I look towards Hiccup in time to see the Thunderdrum goon charge Hiccup.

The Thunderdrum goon who's name I think was Einar, yeah will go with that, Sent a roundhouse kick to Hiccups head, the only effect that it had on Hiccup was that his head tilted a small amount from the impact. Hiccup then turned his head to look at the goon. It doesn't look like Hiccup moved but apparently he did because the goon went flying back into Dagur who barely got a DSE shield up in time to soften the blow.

I watch on in amazement as Hiccup leans forward and moves with such speed that all we see is shadow of where he was milliseconds ago, it almost looks like he is a ghost. Then he just stops in front of Dagur, Hiccup stands back up straight and stares down Dagur. Then suddenly the 3 goons behind Dagur collapse and their DSE distinguish.

"Very well done Hiccup, I always knew you would surprise everyone. Glad to know that you never cease to amaze us" Dagur says before slowly backing out of the Arena.

Hiccup didn't reply to Dagur other than flaring his DSE once or twice. As Dagur was backing out of the arena he gave a large smirk then shouted to Hiccup.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me" Dagur shouts, but what Hiccup replies back almost seems to wipe the smirk off Dagurs face.

"And I will be waiting for you" Hiccup replied in a calm voice.

Then Dagur turns and walks the rest of the way out of the arena. Once Dagur disappeared Hiccup extinguishes his DSE then starts to walk towards the exit. He pauses once he reaches the base of the ramp.

"I believe you were about to dismiss the class Gobber?" Hiccup asks Gobber who is finally standing up with the help of the twins.

"Yes go on your way Hiccup" Gobber says, Hiccup starts to leave but Gobber calls after him again.

"I will need the door fixed for class tomorrow" Gobber yells at Hiccup before he disappears out the gapping whole in the door.

"Sure thing, should I also make you a replacement leg?" Hiccup replies then he disappears from view.

I quickly get up march over to Gobber.

"Gobber where does Hiccup live?" I ask him politely while helping the twins sturdy him as he hops over to his office.

"He 'pant' lives at 'pant' the Haddock 'pant' Mansion" Gobber says between pants of exertion.

"haha that's Hilarious Gobber, are his parent's maids or something?" I reply to Gobber, while thinking 'YEAH right Hiccup lives at the Haddock Mansion'

Gobber sits down in his chair then slides over to a closet and pulls out another prosthetic leg.

"Lass, do you know what Hiccup's last name is?" Gobber asks me.

"Well yeah it is Haugen" I tell him, Gobber laughs then continues to explain in his way.

"So that's what he used for his last name. It fits I guess, but no that is not his last name, his Real last name is Haddock, as in Stoick Haddocks son" Gobber says.

"Wait so you're telling me that Hiccup is Stoick Haddock, CEO of Haddocks industries, son? But… but how" I say trying to my head around that fact.

"very simple really, he used his mother's maiden name after she disappeared, it is sad really, after his mother left has been all but parentless if you know what I mean" Gobber says then pulls out his phone and calls the principle.

At that point I walk out of the room and start to walk home, while I am walking I am pondering what Gobber meant when he said that Hiccup has been all but parentless. By the time I get home it was about 5 pm.

( **A/N** the way the school system works is like so, Period 1 starts at 8 am, and runs for 70 min, then there is 10 min of travel time, period 2 starts at 9:20 period 2 runs for 70 more min, 10 more min of travel time, then period 3, period 3 starts at 10:40, it runs for 70 more min and leads into lunch at 11:50, lunch is only 60 min plus travel time so basically 70 min again, period 4 and the final period for younger grades starts at 1:00 pm sharp, it runs for wait for it… 70 min, then once it ends at 2:10, the students have a 30 min break till 2:30, then they start DSE class, DSE class runs from 2:30 till 4 pm, it is the longest class of the day but also the most important, the school also runs on a semester system.)

Once I get home open the door and get tackled by Stormfly who is my Crowned Eagle. Stormfly is oddly colored for a Bird of prey, She has blue and orange splotched over her wings and back, underneath though she is the standard white ish color. She is also slightly larger than normal, most of her species weigh in on average at 8-10 pounds but stormfly weighs in a 10-11 pounds, Stormfly is also slightly larger than normal in size and wingspan, most crowned eagles have a wingspan of under 5 ½ feet, Stormfly has a 6ft or 2 m wingspan.

"Hey Stormfly, want to go for a walk?" I ask Stormfly who bobs her head in recognition, then goes back to preening her feathers for any imperfections.

I quickly jog up the stairs to my room and set my backpack by my desk then I grab a small pack that use when I am running, I toss my water bottle in, and a few snacks. Once I have the small pack hanging over my shoulder I walk down the stairs, on the way past a side table I pick up my falconry gloves, just before I walk out the door I remember that my water bottle is only half full so I walk back to the kitchen and fill it up.

Well I am in the kitchen my mom walks in.

"Hello Astrid how was school today?" my mom says as she walks in.

"It was very interesting; you know Dagur De Ranged right" I ask her as I walk towards the cupboard to grab quick snack before I go on my run.

"Yes I know of him, he leads the Berserker Clan Gang right, why do you ask" My mom says before sitting down.

"Well today Dagur decided to pay our class a visit" I tell her.

"Dagur DID WHAT" She yells out in surprise

"Yes he came to our class, he also attacked us, seriously injuring several students" I say then I look down for a minute while I ponder about how to ask this.

"Honey whats wrong" Ingrid (My mom) Asks.

"What do you know about Hiccup Haugen" I ask my mom.

"I don't know a Hiccup but I do know the last name Haugen" She replies.

"Right sorry, his name is Henry Haugen, but everyone calls him Hiccup" I say and whack my forehead in stupidity.

My laughs for a short minute then turns to face me directly.

"You mean Hiccup Haddock, don't you?" My mom Asks.

"Yes I do, wait how did you know that was his last name?" I now ask my mom.

"I know because he was your friend when you were younger, you guys could never be separated, Ever" My mom says then her face turns sour.

"you remember that incident about 10 years ago?" My mom asks me.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with this" I ask my mom.

"that day, you and Hiccup were playing Soccer, He kicked the ball and I went past you onto the road… you yelled to Him 'I got it' you then went to get, Hiccup ran after you to help because he missed so he thought that he should get it, you ran onto the road without looking" My mother pauses for a minute as a few tears slip out of her eyes.

"What happened mom" I ask her in a firm voice.

"A car was speeding along that road, it would have hit you but Hiccup pushed you out of the way, the car Hit him straight on… When I heard him scream I came running, I called 911 and held you close, made sure that you couldn't see him" My mom almost starts crying.

"Mom please tell me what happened to him" I ask her, I remember being Hiccup's friend all those years ago, I also remember when i was with him one time back in grade 2 the older kids asked why i was hanging out with that loser, that was when i quit being with him at school, but we still played after school.

"He… his leg shattered on impact, he was thrown 10m from where the car hit him, when I ask what happened to him at the hospital I got the full report, I think I still have it somewhere" My mom says before standing up shaking on her feet with unshed tears, she leaves the kitchen before coming back a moment later.

"here is the report of his injuries" She hands me a small stack over papers, it looks to be 10 pages' long.

I quickly read through it only reading the headings, not the detailed report.

"Left leg Shine Bone Shattered, amputated leg 2 inches below knee, Both arms Broken (probably not able to fix) may lose both arms, Right leg broken but fix able, left side of face half gone from sliding on pavement, spine showing on back.

Prediction: I don't think we can save him; we have him in a medical induced coma until further notice."

"So how did he Live?" I ask my mom

"Nobody knows, not even his father knows" She replies

"But please read the last page, it is 1 week after the accident" My mother says, how much can one week change.

"Weekly Report 1, Somehow our patient has made a remarkable recovery, his right leg is fully healed, both of his arms are fixed, his face looks as though the accident never happened, his left leg has made no recovery other than the stump being fully healed, his back is now covered in skin and looking healthy

Prediction: He will be healed by the end of next week, we will bring him out of the coma soon."

"How did that happen in one Week" I ask my mom with wide eyes

"The only person who knows is Hiccup, he wouldn't even talk to his father for the first month, he kicked everyone out of his life at that point." Ingrid says

"Anyways you need to get your bird out before she destroys the couch" Ingrid says pointing at the couch which the bird is starting to pick at with its talons.

"Stormfly" I call out

"Lets go for that walk" I get up and walk to the door, Stormfly lands on my arm and waits till I close the door before flying up into the air. Time to see Hiccup I think to myself.

 **A/N**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I need help coming up with pets that fit there dragon ideas for the following people, Snotlout, Fishlegs, And the Twins, the twins will have to pets but they must be similar, so any help is appreciated.

 **Reviews**

 **Kuchey18:** I will happily update but I can only do so much, I am currently in high school with 3 course during the day plus 1-night course so I am really busy, sorry that I can't update more.

 **Firesword01:** well I should say that you know now, and he did knock, just with a large fire ball.

 **Bigmike333221:** Yes it is, though I am editing it some, and I forgot to say something at the top.

 **Allerleirauh2012:** My update schedule is terrible. Though might change for the better this fall as in September.

 **AngryHenry:** This story is based off it and me being me forgot to say that, will fix for the rest of the chapters.

 **Husebad:** Thanks mate and I will do what I can.

 **Zonetan:** Glad to hear that.

Teens Names if you didn't get them. (and their DSE)

Ruffnut: Rachel (Zippleback, Paired Gas Head)

Tuffnut: Tobias (Zippleback, Paired Spark Head)

Snotlout: Skylar (Monstrous Nightmare)

Astrid: Astrid (Deadly Nadder

Fishlegs: Fisher (Gronkle)

Hiccup: Henry (Unknown Right Now)


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dragons Spirit**

By: Red Hawkdude

Based off of Midsully's Dragon Spirit

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

Thank you to VALA411 for helping me in CO-Writing this chapter. I hope you ladies and gent enjoy this chapter of a Dragons Spirit.

 **Reviews At The Bottom**

 **Chapter 4: What is Hiccup.**

 _ **Previously**_

" _Stormfly" I call out_

" _Lets go for that walk" I get up and walk to the door, Stormfly lands on my arm and waits till I close_ the door before flying up into the air. 'Time to see Hiccup' I think to myself.

 **Present time.**

 **Hiccup POV**

I just get home, and big surprise my dad is still away. I walk up the front steps of our mansion and knock on the door, I wait a moment before a butler comes up and opens the door.

"Hello Master Hiccup" The butler says.

"Hello Fredrick" I respond.

"Do you need anything master Hiccup" Fredrick asks.

"No thanks, have you seen Toothless?" I ask him as I take off my shoes and put on a pair of slippers.

"Yes I have; he is out back where you left him this morning" Fredrick replies.

"Thanks Fred" I say before heading towards the back to let toothless in.

Once I let toothless in I head up to my private area of the house, and over to my office where I have my computer set up, I let Toothless join me in the office before sitting down in front of my computer and opening my 3-D design software, I have had an idea in my head for a while now but I know it won't actually work, but being a fan of Star Wars I can dream that light sabers will someday work, It took me a while and some string pulling but I got a 'design scheme' for a light saber. I just can't wait to build it.

 **~~2 Hours later~~**

Someone knocks on my office door.

"Who is it?" I shout at the door while closing my work projects and opening my homework books so it looks like I was doing homework.

"Master Hiccup, you have a guest here, Shall I let them in?" Fred asks from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"A blonde teen named Astrid" Fredrick responds

"….. alright, I will meet her in my sitting area" I reply.

'I wonder what the hell she wants' I think to myself as I get up and walk across the hall to my visiting area.

"What do you want Astrid" I ask her in a dry tone.

"I want to know what happened to you" Astrid asks then looks down for a moment before looking back up at me.

"Look I know that I haven't given you a reason to tell me anything, but there is something I want to tell you" Astrid says.

 **Astrid POV**

"What is it?" Hiccup says while sitting down, and gesturing for me to continue, I notice that he keeps his hands pointed towards me for some reason.

"I talked to my mom after I got home from school today, and she told me something that made me feel terrible" I tell him, he gives me a funny look like he is trying to figure it out.

"It was about how you lost your leg, I don't remember much of our childhood, but I do remember being best friends with you before the accident" I say.

"Where are you going with this?" Hiccup says with what looks almost like terror in his eyes.

"I want to say….. Sorry" I say to him in almost a whisper because i am worried about what he will say.

"Right… you leave me high and dry when i needed a friend most and then come right back when i get my DSE, how typical" Hiccup says then starts to get and walk away.

"Hiccup wait a second, I am not done" I tell him forcefully, while getting up to stop him from walking away if necessary.

"Fine, you have 2 minutes then I am going back to work" Hiccup says turning around to face me.

"Look I know I left you but that was because I was scared, I didn't know what happened to you that day, and your dad never let anyone visit you in the hospital" I say before glancing back up at him to see his reaction.

"And trust me, my mom tried to visit you all the time, but they said no visitors because you were in intensive care" I say then look back up at him.

 **Hiccup POV**

"Do you want to know the real reason I couldn't have visitors while I was at the Hospital?" I ask her.

'I need to tell someone, I really do, but I am still not sure if I can trust her' I think to myself.

"That is one of the reasons why I came here, my mom showed me the full report that the hospital had publicly available" Astrid says.

"What did the report say?" I ask her.

"All it said was that you went into the ICU on day one, and then there was no info, then they have a report for 7 days later saying that you had basically made a full recovery, which if I may add is impossible for the injuries they listed". Astrid says then she gives me a quizzical look.

"Can I trust you Astrid?" I ask her desperately.

"Yes?" She answers almost questionably.

"Astrid I need know for sure" I state with a little more force in my voice.

"Look if you want me to keep a secret then yes you can trust me" Astrid replies looking straight into my eyes.

I do a quick check on her vitals using my augmented vision ( **A/N** explanation is coming soon don't worry) 'well she isn't showing any signs of lying' I think to myself.

"I wasn't in the hospital during that week, which is why you couldn't visit." I tell her, I start trying to think of how to tell her what I am.

"What do you mean you weren't in the hospital" Astrid asks in shock.

"I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for a private corporation" I say, i pause for a minute thinking before I continue.

"The corporation was designing new technology and they needed a human test subject, so somehow I got added to their list of people, in the end I was the only person they tested it on" I tell her.

"What did they do to you?" Astrid asks with a bit of unease in her voice.

"They gave me something called self-replicating nanobots" I tell her.

"What do you mean nanobots?" Astrid asks with a surprisingly worried expression.

"Please, just please don't freak out at this" I say to her as I roll up my pant leg that covers my prosthetic leg.

Once I roll up my pant leg I change my leg right in front of her, she gasps in surprise.

"Now here come the really scary part" I tell here as I take off my shirt.

"What do you mean scary part?" Astrid asks.

"This is what I really look like now" I say before deactivating my transducer (The Veil as I will call it) Astrid lets out a small scream in surprise once she sees my actual skin, which looks more like liquid metal than skin, but you can still see 'normal' skin in several places.

"Everywhere you see the metallic discoloration, is what got destroyed in the accident, and all of it was irreversible damage" I tell her in a surprisingly calm voice considering how I am currently feel.

The areas of my skin which include nanobots, the whole left side of my face, my left leg below the knee, both my arms have several patches showing in different areas from broken bones, a few spots on my right leg near the knee cap, and my whole back is silver, when I was in the incident I slid on my left side and my back for about 20m on pavement, my spinal bones were worn down as if someone took a file to it!

"How did you survive after the accident" Astrid asks me.

"Because that is a freaking huge amount of skin that is gone" Astrid finishes her statement while inspecting Hiccup.

"To be honest I don't know but I think it might have something to do with my DSE" I say while thinking for a moment then continuing.

"Ah, yes it did have to do with my DSE, well i think it did anyways, but I do know how to find out" I say before running out of the room into my office and yelling over my shoulder for Astrid to follow.

I quickly sit down in my rolly chair and roll over to my desk, I motion to one of the chairs behind me.

"Have a seat" I tell Astrid as I start to rummage through my drawers for a micro USB to USB cable.

"What are you looking for?" Astrid asks me.

"I am looking for a USB cable" I say as I find one and pull it out.

"Why do you need a USB cable?" Astrid asks, I glance over my shoulder to see a bewildered expression on her face.

"Well how else do you expect me to transfer the data?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Wait what data?" She responds with a bewildered expression.

"Well the info that the nanobots record has to be saved somewhere" I say as I plug the cord into the computer, I then reach around with the cable, and plug it into a slot that appears at the base of my neck.

"Wait so you're telling me that you are basically a cyborg?!" Astrid blinks in surprise.

"Yeah…. Something like that" I mumbled.

"So wait, what are you looking for in the data" Astrid asks.

"Well when a DSE is first activated or used it alters the user, for example when your DSE first ignited, since you have a Deadly Nadder DSE it tends to enhance your sense of smell and hearing, but it will worsen your vision a bit, now it doesn't always do that but it always affects your DNA on its first use" I explain to her.

"So when you protected me, was that your DSE? But why was it so strong?" Astrid questions. "It must have already changed your DNA by then." Astrid looks at me with realization, then she looks at the computer screen seeing a program I wrote for decoding the nanobot info.

"That is what I think as well, I mean I never knew I had a DSE until today" I say to her as I open up the info on my DNA, I quickly scan through, opening random files until I think I have enough for a comparison. I then picked 2 that were right before and after I activated my DSE.

"Theoretically, if it activated for the first time in the arena then my DNA should have been changed right about that time" I tell Astrid as I open the selected files in a 3-D viewer.

"So we should be able to see the differences in these photos, right?" Astrid asks.

"Correct, the one on the left is from before the arena fight, the one on the right is after" I show Astrid. "But I don't see any differences" Astrid remarks.

"What about comparing it to right after your accident?" she asks. I pull up a third image, and compare it to the other two.

"There is no difference" I stare.

"Then that must mean that your DSE was active since the incident, maybe even before" Astrid says while looking at the monitor.

"Do you have a DNA profile from when you were born?" she asks.

"I don't, but maybe the hospital records do." I say as I look for my phone, I stop looking after I remember that Astrid already knows so I don't need to hide it.

"I am going to call the hospital and see if they do" I say as I use my 'built-in' phone.

Astrid just stares at me eyebrow raised as I'm talking to myself, using my dad's voice.

"Hello this is Berk General Hospital, Cathy Speaking. How may I help you?" the voice now named Cathy says from the other end of the line.

"Hello Cathy, this is Stoick Haddock speaking" I say to the receptionist on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Haddock, what a nice surprise, what can I help you with today?" Cathy asks from the other end of the line. At this point I put the 'phone' on speaker so Astrid can hear what is happening.

Astrid is still eyeing me with a 'what-the-hell' look.

"Would you happen to have a copy of my son's DNA on hand from when he was born?" I ask her.

"Just give me one minute to check the database, sir. Then I will get right back to you" Cathy replies before the phone clicks onto hold.

Astrid and I stay silent while the Elevator music plays from my head.

"I don't think they will just hand you the file" Astrid remarks. Just then Cathy is back on the phone. "Sir, we do have a profile on file from when your son was born." we hear. "Great Cathy, can you send a copy to my email?" I ask knowing i can intercept it before my dad gets it.

"Sure thing Mr Haddock" Cathy says then hangs up the phone.

Astrid looks incredulous. "They just gave you the file….. I can't believe it…. Why?!" she asks.

"Well they didn't exactly give me the file, they gave it to my father" I say then grin.

"Who as you know runs Haddock industries, which happens to be one of the major contributors in the medical field" I say to her with a smirk.

"But they still shouldn't give it to him" she says

"Would you deny your boss something" I ask her, just as the realization dawns on her face.

"Wait you're telling me that your father owns the hospital here!" Astrid says surprise clearly showing on her face.

"Well…. Yes, he is also the one who gives everyone free healthcare, if you are a citizen of Berk." I say to Astird.

"Wait your father is the unknown citizen who gives us all free health care" Astrid face is scrunched up in thought.

"But didn't that start when the Hospital was first built 200 years ago?" She asks getting more confused by the minute.

"Yes it did, my family has been founding the health care system of Berk for over 5 generations" I pause, "ah, the email has arrived" I tell Astrid.

"Wait, didn't they send that to your father?!" Astrid says trying to figure out how I got it.

"They did" I say simply as I use bluetooth to transfer the small file over to the computer.

As the fourth image appears on screen I see Astrid holding her breath, I feel anxious as well. "Hiccup" I hear Astrid mumble as she moves closer to the screen. "They're the same" she states. "Does this mean your DSE was active since birth?" I stare at the screen open mouthed, never having expected that.

"But wait, don't you receive a mark when your DSE activates?" Astrid asks as she moves closer. "Astrid, what are you doing?" I ask her backing away with my chair.

"I want, to see if you have a mark" I hear her say. "Now hold still" she grabs my head, leaning in, turning it sideways when suddenly our combined weight causes the chair to fall taking us down with it.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews**

 **ZoneTan:** I am glad you are enjoying this story and i am sorry for the long wait.

Teens Names if you didn't get them.(and their DSE)

Ruffnut: Rachel (Zippleback, Paired Gas Head)

Tuffnut: Tobias (Zippleback, Paired Spark Head)

Snotlout: Skylar (Monstrous Nightmare)

Astrid: Astrid (Deadly Nadder)

Fishlegs: Fisher (Gronkle)

Hiccup: Henry (Night Fury/ Bewilderbeast)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dragons Spirit**

By: Red Hawkdude

Based off of Midsully's Dragon Spirit

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 2 has been updated, PLEASE REREAD BEFORE THIS CHAPTER.**

Thanks to Vala411 for helping me type up this chapter, I also have some Major news regarding this Fic at the bottom.

 **Reviews At The Bottom**

 **Chapter 5: Expect the unexpected**

 _ **Previously**_

 _As the fourth image appears on screen I see Astrid holding her breath, I feel anxious as well. "Hiccup" I hear Astrid mumble as she moves closer to the screen. "They're the same" she states. "Does this mean your DSE was active since birth?" I stare at the screen open mouthed, never having expected that._

" _But wait, don't you receive a mark when your DSE activates?" Astrid asks as she moves closer. "Astrid, what are you doing?" I ask her backing away with my chair._

" _I want, to see if you have a mark" I hear her say. "Now hold still" she grabs my head, leaning in, turning it sideways when suddenly our combined weight causes the chair to fall taking us down with it._

 **Present Time**

 **HICCUP POV**

I look up to Astrid who is currently lying on my chest, I start blushing profusely because she is straddling my waist.

"Well this is awkward" I mumble quietly, although apparently not quietly enough.

"Yes it is awkward" Astrid replies while turning to face me with a smirk on her face.

"Now show me your head" Astrid says before sitting up and straddling my stomach.

I try, and crawl my way out from under her, and she simply grabs my hands, and holds them above my head.

"Come on be nice" She says almost happily.

"Fine" I tell her before turning my head.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Master Hiccup are you alright?" Fredrick asks as he twists the doorknob. Astrid suddenly becomes aware of our position, and tries to scramble away. But alas she is too slow. Fredrick stands in the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "Forgive me sir. I didn't know you were busy."

"Fredrick, wait. This isn't what it looks like!" I yell but my ever-trusty butler has already closed the door.

"Well this is awkward." Astrid says still sitting on my abdomen. As I try and sit up again but now that Fredrick is apparently gone Astrid continues to harass me.

"Nope, I am not done with you yet." Astrid says with a smirk.

 **Astrid POV**

I smirk as I shove Hiccup back down and slide up so I am sitting on his chest.

"Nope, I am not done with you yet" I tell him.

"Wait, Astrid!" He yells.

"Relax, if it's not on your head you'll just have to strip." I tell him, which causes him to blush.

"Strip!" He nearly yells my ears off. Who knew he had such a large pair of lungs.

"What, you want to strip first?" I ask him, and see a blush creeping on his cheeks. 'Who knew he could imitate a tomato.'

"Relax. The most common places are the arms, and head. Now hold still." I tell him as I try again to turn his head, and look behind his ear again.

I move his auburn hair out of the way, and I look down behind his ear. I gasp in surprise as I see the symbol for the Bewilderbeast.

"What" Hiccup exclaims.

"You have the symbol of the bewilderbeast on your right side." I say as Hiccup runs to the nearest mirror.

He lifts his hair up, and gasps. "Astrid this isn't the Bewilderbeast symbol, it's a Night Fury's." Hiccup shows me.

I said "Your right side, not you left idiot." I grumble, and stop. "Wait, what did you say!"

I run to Hiccup, and look behind his left ear, where I see the symbol of a Night Fury.

"What the HELL!, How can you have two symbols?" I asks astonished.

"Wait you're telling me I have the Night fury, and the Bewilderbeast?" Hiccup says with a look of astonishment.

"Yes Hiccup I am telling you that." I say as I sit down.

 **Hiccup POV**

"The video said something about that didn't it" I wonder aloud.

"Yes it did say something." Astrid remarks.

"What was it though" I say as I turn around, and sit down beside Astrid on my sofa.

"It said that they are the rarest DSE ever, they have never documented one since the start of DSE's" Astrid says.

"Then how did they know that they would appear?" I think aloud as I get back up and move to my desk, squatting in front of it since i don't want to get the chair.

I quickly interface with the laptop, and get it to look up info on DSE research, and bring up the 5 most credible sites and papers.

 **Astrid POV**

"What are you doing?" I ask Hiccup when I see him put his hand above his computer, and then shortly after pulls it away and continues squatting as the loading symbol appears.

"I am getting my computer to search for the 5 most credible research sites and papers on DSE" Hiccup says before he turns back to the computer when it dings.

I watch on as he scrolls through the pages as fast as his mouse will let him before moving onto the next page.

Once he finishes that he turns to face me with an odd look on his face.

"What does it say?" I ask him.

"That's just it, it doesn't say anything. It just says that they believe but nothing else" Hiccup says before sitting back down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

I hear him mumble something before he leans back, and lets loose and exasperated sigh.

"I think you need to keep this a secret." I tell him. "Who knows what those scientist will do." I finish before glancing over at him to see him frowning.

"But then what do I tell everyone else" Hiccup says before leaning forward to sit up straight again.

"I don't know" I say " Maybe you can tell your dad".

"Like hell I will tell my dad" Hiccup says which surprises me.

"Why not?" I ask hoping not to hit sore spot.

Hiccup just frowns and sighs before responding.

"Let's just say he, and I don't see eye to eye" Hiccup says before he gets up and walks over to a button that is partially hidden by a curtain.

"Fredrick can you please come to my office" Hiccup says into a hidden mic, and speaker set.

"Yes sir, be there in a minute" came the muffled reply through the speaker.

"Thank you Fred." Hiccup responds before coming back over to the couch.

"So, what are you planning to do" I ask Hiccup.

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Just as Hiccup says this Fredrick opens the door. "Ah sir, I see you and the lady are decent."

"Fr..Fredrick, it wasn't like that! Please, you can't tell dad." Hiccup sputters.

"Of course sir. Whatever you say, sir. I'll just tell the maids I won the bet." Fredrick simply responds. "Although I think your father would be overjoyed that you finally have a social life."

"What does he mean by that Hiccup?" I ask him.

"Well let's just say that I haven't exactly been good at making friends" Hiccup responds dryly.

"Sir, to put it blandly. You have the social life of a snail." Fredrick answers.

I can't help but chuckle at Hiccup's sudden embarrassment.

"Now, sir. What may I assist you with?"

"Fredrick, take a look at this." I motion for Fredrick to take a look behind Hiccup's ear.

As he does so he notices the two symbols. "How?"

"Frankly, I don't know Fred. But dad would freak." I hear Hiccup say.

"Sir, maybe you should speak with your godfather first. He was always the sensible one, except for when it came to pep talks." Fredrick suggests.

"Thanks Fredrick." Hiccup says to him.

As Fredrick makes his way to the door, a thought suddenly occurs to me.

'What did Fredrick mean about a bet!'

 **Hiccup POV**

"Well that was embarrassing." I mumble before getting up off the couch.

"What will you do now? Who will you tell?" Astrid asks me.

"... Might be best if I take Fredrick's advice and go to my godfather's place" I say before walking over to my school bag.

I reach in my school bag and fumble around looking for my keys. I don't find them in my bag, it takes me a minute to realize I left them by the door downstairs.

As we head to the front door I notice that my keys are gone.

"UGH not again." I say in exasperation.

"What?" Astrid asks, oops forgot she was here.

"Looks, like my dad took my car again." I mumble. "He takes it to dinner meetings instead of his old BMW."

"So how are we getting to your godfather's place?" I hear her ask, and suddenly I have a smirk on my face.

"We can just take my other ride." I tell her as we head towards the garage.

When I turn on the lights, Astrid is speechless. Before her stands a sleek black motorcycle. "Tada" I say with arms outstretched.

"Hiccup, there is no way you are getting me on that thing."

 **Astrid's POV**

'I can't believe Hiccup got me on this thing!' I think to myself as we are currently speeding down the highway. 'That little speed demon!'

'I think he is enjoying this way too much.' I think as I cling to him.

"How fast are we going?" I yell into the helmets headset. The motorcycle engine muffling most of the sound.

"The speedometer says about 140" Hiccup replies as he weaves in between another set of cars.

"Hiccup! I will kill you for this!" I yell.

"For what? This is slow." Hiccup yells back, my face goes pale.

'Dear sweet mother of Thor, Loki, and Tyr!' I think.

We take an exit, and end up in the suburbs. Hiccup finally slows down as he enters a driveway.

"Don't worry Astrid, on the drive back we will have more fun." Hiccup states as he tries to pry my arms from his middle.

'The hell we will.' I can't help but think.

As Hiccup finally managed to pry me loose from the ride-of-death, a man comes out the front door.

"I thought it was you lad, ya bring company?." I heard while taking off the helmet.

I turn, and get a good look at Hiccup's godfather. "Gobber?!"

"ASTRID?!" Gobber shouts, then he turns to Hiccup. "Ya finally asked her out didn't ya lad?"

"Go… Gobber" Hiccup sputters, and goes beet red.

"Damn, that is redder than the butler told me." Gobber mumbles.

"Wait! Has Fredrick been gossiping with you again!" Hiccup yells.

"Damn, News travels fast around here." Astrid says taking in the scene of a cherry red Hiccup, and amused Gobber.

Just then Astrid's phone rings. "Hello, mom?"

"Hi sweetie, I just want to know if you will bring your new boyfriend over?" My mom asks.

"Boyfriend! Mom, I don't have a boyfriend." I shout in the phone.

"Well, that's not what your DSE instructor told me." My mom replies.

"Goodbye mom!" I shut the phone off, and throw my nastiest glare at Gobber who had the gall to look innocent. Just then Stormfly thought it was a good idea to land on my head.

 **A/N**

 **Motocycle.**

 **Car that his dad took.**

. 

**Links may or may not appear on Fanfiction. Net I will post them on my Twitter if you want to see them, find me by looking up**

 **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

I will be extremely busy in next few months, I should be back with a new chapter and schedule for my Fanfiction stories in september, before that point I will be busy, and may not be able to post, I will use what time I have to create updates, but will not guarantee anything

 **RedHawkdude on twitter.**

 **Reviews**

Teens Names if you didn't get them.(and their DSE)

Ruffnut: Rachel (Zippleback, Paired Gas Head)

Tuffnut: Tobias (Zippleback, Paired Spark Head)

Snotlout: Skylar (Monstrous Nightmare)

Astrid: Astrid (Deadly Nadder

Fishlegs: Fisher (Gronkle)

Hiccup: Henry (Night fury/ Bewilderbeast)


	7. UPDATE

So this update is for all my stories that I am currently working on.

At this point in time I have lost the real way that I wanted these stories to go for both Racing against time and DSE so I am going to stop both right now and take a step back and do this properly with a track of what I written for them etc.

So I am sorry to say that these 2 stories will be discontinued until the earliest of January. During that time I will finish the Co-Authored story with Vala after that is done I will be starting a story chart for DSE and getting it typed up correctly this time. Also, I will not be posting any new chapters till I am at least half done the story.

ALSO I WILL HAVE A POLL FOR WHICH STORY TO WORK ON, OF 3 THAT I HAVE STARTED


	8. Chapter 8

dear valued Readers.

I know that I have left everyone hanging and that I have said that I would rewrite these 2 stories (meaning Racing Against Time and DSE) I am sorry to say that I will not be doing any more with these stories anymore.

I am having difficulty working on these stories. I have the ideas in my head and when I sit down at my computer to write... well I have trouble getting them down on the documents.

Both of these stories are up for adoption if anyone wants to take over the ideas of them. I would be glad to help you with writing it if you want to take it over.

Sincerely RedHawkdude

P/S

I should also note that I have a few ideas in the works on other stories but I am running into the same problem.


End file.
